


What hurts the most

by GloriaBrin2



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaBrin2/pseuds/GloriaBrin2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuantas formas hay de romper un corazón? Pues, señoras y señores, Rachel ha encontrado una nueva. </p>
<p>AU Post "On My Way"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What hurts the most

**_What hurts the most_ ** **_…_ ** ****__  
  


Esto esta mal.  
No se supone que su último año de preparatoria seria de esta forma.   
No se suponía que, a menos de 3 meses de la graduación, estaría soltero. Se suponía que estaría con Rachel –casados o no, pero juntos-, se suponía que se amarían, que no permitirían que nada los separara, que jamás dejarían que su amor se les fuera de las manos otra vez… pero aquí estaba, sentado en una esquina de la sala de coro, viendo como Rachel habla tranquilamente con Blaine en el piano, mientras sus manos juegan suavemente con las teclas. Esta triste, puede verlo sin importar todas las veces que sonría.  
La morena voltea y sus miradas se encuentran, su corazón se acelera, su garganta se seca, pero entonces la ve suspirar y bajar la mirada al piano una vez más.

Finn también suspira y baja la mirada.  
Esto esta muy mal.  
Como pasaron de ser una pareja enamorada, feliz y unida, a esto? A no poder ni siquiera sostenerse la mirada mas de 5 segundos, a no poder cruzar palabra sin querer romper a llorar?

Santana, quien esta sentada a su lado con su novia, le pone una mano en el hombro y le da un suave apretón para llamar su atención, con solo ver su rostro se da cuenta de que la latina noto el cruce de miradas segundos antes y es como si sintiera pena por el. Es como si todo el club sintiera pena por ellos ya.

Lo odia.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

La llama por la noche, justo antes de dormir, cuando ya esta en la cama.  
Lo ha hecho cada noche desde que ella lo dejo.   
Marca el número y espera, uno, dos, tres tonos y el buzón de voz lo recibe.  
Cuelga.

Ella nunca contesta.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

El sonido de la puerta del armario cerrándose de golpe resuena en sus oídos, pero realmente no le importa.  
Esta mas preocupado por los labios que devora en estos momentos.

Se aprieta mas contra ella, cuya espalda esta contra la pared, y mueve su cadera hasta que esta entre sus piernas.  
La oye gemir y los recuerdos vuelven a él; recuerdos de todos los besos compartidos ese verano, de todas las tardes que pasaron recostados en la hamaca de su jardín, pero en especial de esa noche hermosa que compartieron después del estreno del musical de la escuela.  
Recuerda las palabras dichas por ella tratando de animarlo, de sus labios en los suyos, de sus manos quitando prenda por prenda mientras las suyas hacían lo propio, del tacto de su piel sobre la del otro.

Quiere volver a esa noche.   
Demonios, se conforma con volver solo tres semanas atrás, cuando a ella se le metió en la cabeza que todo lo del accidente de Quinn había sido una señal, no solo una señal de que no debían casarse, si no una señal de que no deberían de estar juntos.

Al oírla decir eso sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía, como podía pensar eso después de todo lo que habían luchado para poder estar juntos?

-Precisamente por eso, Finn!- había llorado- No se supone que debería de ser así. El amor no debería de ser tan difícil. Tal vez todos esos problemas, Santana, Jesse, Quinn, Noah, tal vez todo eso no eran pruebas a pasar para poder estar juntos… tal vez era para hacernos desistir y que viéramos que nuestro destino no era estar juntos.

Y de esa idea ya nadie la saco.  
No importo cuantas veces intentara decirle lo contrario, demostrarle que debían estar juntos, Rachel simplemente no escucho, dio media vuelta y salió de su habitación, dejándolo llorando solo, acurrucado en bola sobre su cama…   
Así fue como Kurt lo encontró, casi 3 horas después.

Pero no quería pensar en eso ahora, no quería recordar las horas de llanto y de rabia después de que ella lo dejo, solo quería concentrarse en las manos de Rachel bajo su playera y sus labios presionados en su cuello.

No es la primera vez que terminan besándose en un armario y, de alguna forma, Finn sabe que no será la última y eso le gusta.  
La primera vez había sido tres días después de –lo que Kurt llamaba- “la triste noche”.   
Había estado caminando por los pasillos con al mirada en el suelo, tratando de recordar si la siguiente clase la compartía con ella o no, cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba y lo metía al armario de mantenimiento. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Rachel lo estaba besando con furia. Quiere decir algo, preguntarle si eso significa que todo el dolor y sufrido en esos tres días se había acabado, que si al fin había entrado en razón, que si estaban juntos una vez mas, pero no lo hace por que eso significaría que tendría que abandonar los labios de la chica y, bueno, a pasado 72 horas sin ellos y, si, no puede darse ese lujo, pero entonces el timbre que anuncia el inicio de una nueva clase se escucha y Rachel deja de besarlo, y para cuando se da cuenta ella ya esta fuera del armario y él se ha quedado solo… una vez mas. Por el resto de ese día Rachel lo evito, como venia haciendo desde que termino con el.

Pero la “cosa” volvió a repetirse al día siguiente.  
Y al siguiente…  
Y al siguiente…   
Pronto Finn se acostumbró a esto y decidió disfrutarlo, si unos cuantos besos al día encerrados en un armario era lo único que iba a conseguir de ella ahora estaba dispuesto a tomarlo. “ _Mejor eso que nada”_ se decía a si mismo cada vez que la veía salir. Pronto ya no era solo ella quien lo jalaba a los armarios, no podía evitar resistirse y cada vez que la veía caminar sola por los pasillos –algo ya muy complicado dado que siempre estaba o con Quinn o con Blaine y Kurt- terminaba arrastrándola al armario o aula vacía más cercanos.  
No hay una sola palabra que sea pronunciada por ellos aparte de sus nombres, no “te amo” o “te he extrañado”, nada, solo sus nombres.

Pero entonces la campana suena, como ahora, y tiene que dejar de besarla y verla salir una vez más, porque de alguna forma siempre es ella la que primero se va.  
Y Finn quiere negarlo, pero cada vez que la ve alejarse su corazón se rompe un poquito más –si es que eso es posible-, por que tenerla por algunos minutos al día no vasta, por que no paran el dolor, por que duele como una perra el ver como se va sin voltear a verlo.

-Mejor esto que nada- se recuerda.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

La ve sentada con Quinn, Artie, Sam, Mercedes y ese chico Joe en la cafetería, en la mesa mas apartada. Kurt y su novio no están a la vista.   
Ella lo ve también, pero baja la mirada. Suspira y deja caer su bandeja del almuerzo sobre la mesa donde ya están sentados Puck, Rory, Santana, Brittany y Sugar. Es extraño, es como si después de “la triste noche” el club se hubiera unido, de una forma muy extraña pero unido al fin y al cabo. Siempre –SIEMPRE- habría alguien acompañando a alguno de ellos, la mitad del club con uno y la mitad con el otro, alternando entre día y día, y en el almuerzo el club se dividiría en dos mesas -lo mas alejadas posibles, por favor-.   
Es una rara forma de decir “Estamos aquí para los dos, no estamos tomando ningún bando esta vez”… excepto por Kurt, el dejo en claro de que lado esta desde que la ruptura ocurrió.  
Y, para sorpresa de todos, no es el bando de Rachel sino el de Finn el que el chico tomo. No dejo de hablar con la chica, es su mejor amiga después de todo, pero cada vez que tiene la oportunidad trata de hablar con ella para que regrese con el y lo saque de su “tortura” y cada vez terminan peleando. Finn no puede evitar sentirse mal por esto, culpable tal vez, por que por mucho que ambos sigan diciendo ser “mejores amigos” es obvio que su amistad ya no es la misma, ya no hacen fiestas de pijamas, ya no juegan karaoke en la casa Hummel-Hudson y rara vez salen a tomar un café juntos; sabe que su hermano solo trata de apoyarlo pero no quiere que por eso su amistad con la diva se pierda.

No es así como las cosas deben ser.

-Finn?- volteo ante el sonido de la voz de Brittany, quien le sonreía tristemente- Estas bien?

El solo asintió. No lo estaba pero no tenia por que abrumar a la rubia con sus problemas.

Kurt pasa a su lado y coloca su bandeja en la mesa mientras su novio sigue su camino hasta la mesa donde Rachel esta. Cada vez que esto pasa significa que la morena y su hermano pelearon una vez mas y que, esta vez, Blaine esta de lado de Rachel.

-Que paso esta vez?- pregunta, tratando de no sonar demasiado interesado.

-Que es una cabeza dura, eso paso- gruñe, apuñalando el puré de papas en su bandeja con un tenedor.

-Kurt…

-No me digas nada, ok? Rachel es una cabeza dura, fin de la discusión.- no puede evitar sonreír un poco ante esto, aun con el enojo que se carga en esos momentos el tono cariñoso en su voz no pasa desapercibido para nadie en la mesa.- Te juro que a veces me dan ganas de meterle un par de bofetones para hacer que reaccione.

No va a negarlo, muchas veces también ha sentido ganas de caminar hasta ella y sacudirla un poco, gritarle si es necesario, para que abra los ojos y se dé cuenta del daño que les esta causando.

La campana que anuncia el final del almuerzo suena, lentamente se levanta y tira el resto de su bandeja en el contenedor más cercano. Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver a Blaine hacer lo mismo con la suya, la de Rachel y la de Quinn mientras la morena rueda la silla de ruedas de la rubia hacia la puerta, con Artie detrás de ellas.  
Suspira y sigue su camino.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

Sus manos tiemblan al tomar el teléfono.   
No puede contenerse y marca…  
Ella no responde.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

Se supone que debería estar en el baño, pero en lugar de eso esta en un aula vacía, con Rachel presionada contra una mesa, devorando su cuello.  
Gime y suspira su nombre.

Que diablos están haciendo? No se da cuenta de que solo se torturan así?

Las palabras “Te amo” están apunto de escapar de sus labios… pero la campana suena y ella se aleja, la ve acomodarse la ropa, pasarse una mano por el cabello y salir a paso rápido.

Esto esta mas haya de mal.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

-Ok, chicos!- saluda el profesor Schue con una sonrisa y el solo puede rodar los ojos- Nueva asignación de semana- anuncia. Santana, a su lado, gira los ojos. El hombre camina hasta la pizarra y, con letras grandes, escribe “PRESENTE”- Su tarea esta vez será encontrar una canción que represente lo que están sintiendo en este momento de sus vidas. No importa el género.

En favor de la verdad, es obvio que el pobre hombre tiene buenas intenciones con esta asignación, pero lo último que el quarterback quiere hacer en esos momentos es cantar sobre lo deprimido que esta sin Rachel.

Sin poder evitarlo su vista se dirige a ella, sentada en la primera fila con Quinn a su lado, y puede decir que esta pensando lo mismo que él.

-Oye, viejo- voltea a ver a Puck- Fiesta en mi casa esta noche. Solo los del club. Vienes?

Quiere negarse, de verdad que si, pero entonces oye a la morena reír por algo dicho por Sam y su corazón se aprieta un poco mas, como puede reír cuando él siente que se esta muriendo?

-Claro. Quieres que lleve algo?

-Nah, no hace falta. Santana y yo lo tenemos cubierto- rueda los ojos, es obvio que por “cubierto” se refieren a que han conseguido varias cajas de alcohol.

Blaine se levanta de su silla frente a él y camina hasta la judía, le pone una mano en el brazo y suavemente la saca de la sala de coro. Vuelven algunos minutos después y es obvio, al menos para Finn que la conoce tan bien, que la muchacha lloro.

Siente la mano de Puck en su hombro, voltea a verlo.

-Va a mejorar. El dolor no es eterno.

Quiere creerle.   
No puede.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

La música puede oírse incluso antes de estacionar el auto. La fiesta en la casa Puckerman ya ha comenzado para cuando él llega. Santana lo saluda con una sonrisa, quitándole las bolsas de frituras de las manos –Puck dijo que no llevara nada pero conoce a su amigo y sabe que si su fiesta será como las que hacia en primer año lo mejor será tener algo en el estomago mientras beben- y poniendo un vaso con cerveza en una mano.

El resto del club ya está ahí, solo faltaban Kurt, Blaine y él, se da cuenta cuando se deja caer en uno de los sofás, y por desgracia es obvio que algunos ya están muy bebidos.

Mercedes, Sam, Sugar, Rory, Brittany y Santana bailan en el centro de la sala, moviéndose al ritmo de Pink, con vasos en las manos; Artie, Mike y Tina hablan animadamente en el fondo de la habitación, con Rachel y Kurt sentados en la mesa a su lado pero sin participar en la platica; Puck y Blaine sacan algunas botellas mas y preparan unas cuantas bebidas mezclando varios líquidos en unos vasos, pero en ese momento “Don't You Want Me?” se deja oír por los altavoces y el ex Dalton deja todo lo que esta haciendo para caminar hasta Rachel y tenderle la mano.

-Esta es nuestra canción, Rach- la chica suelta una risita y asiente, tomando su mano y acercándose a sus amigos en el centro de la sala.

Aprieta los puños cuando ve a el novio de su hermano poner sus manos en las caderas de la chica y sabe que no debería preocuparse, que Blaine es gay y no tiene por qué sentir ese brote de celos aplastándole el pecho, pero recuerda claramente lo que paso en la fiesta de Rachel el año pasado, recuerda su beso, y las ganas de matar al cantante lo abruman. Y para colmo parece que Rachel lo esta disfrutando por que coloca ambas manos en los hombros del chico y sonríe.

Es todo, no puede soportar mas verlos así.  
Se levanta y camina hasta la cocina, buscando un poco mas de alcohol. Antes de poder entrar choca suavemente con la silla de Quinn y la chica sonríe.

-Lo siento.

-Descuida, fue mi culpa- admite- Aun no aprendo a controlar esta cosas.

Ve la silla y traga en seco.

-Como… como lo llevas?

-Mejor, gracias. Artie me esta ayudando mucho y Rachel me acompaña lo mas que puede- sonríe otra vez- Tenias razón, sabes? Es una gran amiga. Lastima que me tomo tanto tiempo darme cuenta- el chico asiente, no sabe que decir, no sabe si debería decir algo en realidad- Y tu? Como estas tu?

Suspira, odia esa maldita pregunta, la escucha al menos 4 veces al día, ya sea por su mamá, Burt, Kurt, el profesor Schue o alguno de los chicos del club.

-Sobrevivo- admite y la rubia asiente.

-No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo pero quería disculparme… no puedo evitar sentir que esto es mi culpa.

-No lo es. Es culpa de Rachel, fue ella quien tomo esta decisión.

-Aun así…- suspira- No se como se le pudo meter en la cabeza que mi accidente era una señal de que no debían estar juntos.- suelta un suspiro- Por Dios, si de alguien es la culpa es mía por estar escribiendo mientras conducía.

No dice nada otra vez, no por que no sepa que decir sino por que sabe que tiene razón pero decirlo no ayudara en nada.

-Quinn?- ambos voltean al oír la voz de Rachel, quien se congela al ver al chico.

-Que paso, Rach?

-Solo… solo quería saber si estas bien o si ya te quieres ir.

-No te preocupes- sonrió- Estoy bien. Además me estoy divirtiendo, de hecho le prometí un baile a Artie- soltó una carcajada y ambos chicos sonrieron un poco- Pero creo que tendrás que ayudarme a salir de aquí, la silla se volvió a atorar.

Sin pensarlo muchos ambos chicos se acercaron al mismo tiempo y tomaron uno de los brazos de la silla, Rachel salto de inmediato al contacto de sus manos y se alejó. Finn prefirió no verla en ese momento, con cuidado destrabo el seguro de la silla y la empujo un poco, sacándola de allí.

-Gracias.

-No hay problema.- sonrió suavemente- Quieres que te lleve con Artie?

-No hace falta. Los veo después, chicos.

Y entonces están solos.   
No han estado solos desde la ruptura a menos que se estén besando.

-Esta tomando lo del accidente bastante bien- comenta, solo por hablar, solo porque quiere oír su voz.

-Es fuerte, no va a dejar que esto la detenga.

Se quedan en silencio otra vez y lo único que Finn quiere hacer es tomarla, apretarla contra la pared y besarla desesperadamente, pero no puede por que no están en la escuela y no sabe si tiene permitido hacerlo fuera de ahí, además Kurt los esta viendo.

-Yo no soy fuerte.- admite, con un suspiro.

-Tampoco yo, Finn- y sin decir mas se va.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

No puede contenerse, quiere hacerlo, de verdad que si, quiere poder detenerse y evitarse un sufrimiento más, pero no puede y poco antes de la media noche se encuentra con el teléfono pegado al oído una vez más.

Por alguna razón tiene mas esperanzas puestas esta vez…  
Pero al final resulta lo mismo. Solo oye un mensaje pregrabado con su voz pidiendo que quien sea que llame, por favor, deje un mensaje después del tono y ella tratara de comunicarse después.  
No dice nada, cuelga cuando se oye el tono.

De todas formas sabe que ella no va a llamarlo.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

Efectivamente Quinn es fuerte, muy fuerte, y lo demuestra en la siguiente reunión del coro, al cantar ante todos “I´m Still Here”, solo con el sonido del piano como respaldo, lo que consigue que casi todos tengan lagrimas en los ojos y se levanten a aplaudirle.

La rubia solo sonríe, se seca las lágrimas y rueda su silla para estar frente a Rachel, a la que abraza fuertemente.

Nadie mas canta ese día.   
Todos saben que ese es su momento y nadie quiere competir contra eso.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

Ese mismo día todos se reúnen en la cafetería a la que tanto le gusta a Kurt ir y, con cafés o capuchinos, brindan por Quinn, brindan por la vida en si.

La rubia solo sonríe y aprieta la mano de Rachel.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace 1 año que esas dos terminarían siendo mejores amigas se hubiera echado a reír, pero aquí estaban, apoyándose mutuamente a superar sus obstáculos.  
Puck le dio un codazo y señalo disimuladamente a Artie, quien acababa de tomar la mano de la rubia que Rachel había soltado segundos atrás. Ambos chicos se sonreían suavemente y Finn sonrió, esa era la forma en que Rachel y él se sonreían antes.  
Volteo a ver a sus amigos, preguntándose si alguien mas había notado a la pareja, pero todos parecían estar concentrados en alguien… la co-capitana de New Directions no estaba a la vista.

-Fue a recoger su bolsa del auto- le susurro Blaine.

Asintió y sin apenas darse cuenta se levanto para salir del café, murmurando una escusa tonto acerca de hacer una llamada.

Efectivamente, la encontró bajando del auto, con su bolsa en un brazo. Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta la empujo dulcemente contra esta y atrapo sus labios. Ella respondió al instante, sin preguntas, sin quejas, como siempre.

Suspiro en su boca y apretó su cintura, pero después de algunos minutos la soltó, dio media vuelta y se fue, siendo esta vez él quien la dejo detrás.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

Se pregunta si así es como ella se sentía después de su ruptura durante la navidad del 2010. Le dolía así cada vez que la ignoraba en clase? O cada vez que estaba con Kurt en la cocina y al entrar daba media vuelta nada más al verla? Si es así… Dios, ahora se siente como una mierda. No puede creer que la haya hecho pasar por esto.

Y entonces empieza a admirarla mas, por que sobrevivió al dolor.  
Él no sabe si puede hacerlo.

(Es necesario decir que la llama esa noche, como cada noche, y que, como cada noche también, ella no contesta?)

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

Ver a Sam cantar “No Air” lo estaba matando.  
Podía sentir la miradas de todos en el club puestas sobre el o Rachel, incluso en profesor Schue los veía.

Quería salir de ahí, levantarse, patear una silla y largarse… pero no podía.   
Así que se quedo ahí, viendo al rubio cantar para Mercedes, obviamente, la misma canción que el había compartido con Rachel 3 años atrás, viendo la mirada cargada de amor que profesaba hacia la chica.

A mitad de la canción siente que no puede más, su garganta se cierra y sus ojos se inundan de lágrimas, con cuidado busca con la mirada a Rachel, tiene los ojos cerrados y las manos apretadas en puños sobre su falda. Quiere llorar, la conoce muy bien y sabe que no lo hará ahora, con todo el club viéndola, pero al llegar a su casa se encerrara en su habitación, pondrá su lista de reproducción “Finn” en su Ipod y se soltara a llorar, así de bien la conoce.

Ve a Quinn tomar su mano y a Blaine casi saltar de su asiento junto a su novio para llegar a la diva y entonces si se enoja, como super enojado enserio, mas enojado de lo que ha estado en toda su vida la verdad, si le duele tanto estar lejos de él por que termino su relación entonces? Porque lo dejo?

No lo soporta más.  
Sale de la sala de coro antes de que Sam termine su canción, pero no lo suficiente como para no escucharla romper a llorar.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

Borra su numero de su celular mientras esta sentado en las gradas del campo de football, con un granizado sabor uva en una mano –su favorito. Si, No solo Puck sabe eso- y los ojos rojos por llorar.

Le cuesta mucho, tarda mucho en decidirse y otro poco mas en apretar el botón de “Borrar” cuando encuentra su nombre. Pero lo hace, sabe que necesita hacerlo.  
Pero al final en lugar de sentir un peso levantarse de sus hombros, siente que le ha caído un edificio en sima.

Su vida simplemente apesta.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

Trata de coquetear con una porrista.  
En realidad ella trata de coquetear con el, se le acerca, le sonríe, incluso juega con los mechones castaños de su cabello.  
Quinn pasa con Sam y Mercedes frente a ellos, los tres lo ven –ven a la chica- y niegan con la cabeza, decepcionados.

Cierra su casillero de golpe y se va, dejando a la chica, de la que no sabe ni siquiera su nombre, parada detrás de él; escucha que lo llama pero no se detiene, no quiere nada con ella, no quiere nada con ninguna otra, solo quiere a Rachel.

Así que cuando la ve caminando sola cerca del aula de computación no puede contenerse, la toma de un brazo y la mete. Antes de saberlo ya la esta besando.

Que mierda a hecho Rachel Berry con su vida?

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

Cuantas formas hay de romper un corazón?   
Pues, señoras y señores, Rachel ha encontrado una nueva.

Esta parada frente a todo el club, con el piano y la banda listos para acompañarla, y quiere no sentirse mal, quiere creer que esta canción no es sobre el, Rachel deja en claro cada vez que es para el viéndolo o dando un pequeño discurso que hace que todos terminen volteándolo a ver, pero no esta vez, así que quiere creer que no es sobre el por que no lo esta mirando, pero de alguna forma eso lo hace mucho peor.

_If anyone asks_  
I'll tell them we both just moved on  
When people all stare  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk  
Whenever I see you  
I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong

Es sobre el.   
Es tonto negarlo. Y ya todos lo saben también por que, aunque la diva no ha levantado la vista aun, lo están viendo directamente.  
Conoce la canción, la había escuchado en la radio una vez de camino a casa, solo que jamás imagino que Rachel, su Rachel –Puede aun llamarla “Su Rachel”?-, se la estaría dedicando alguna vez.

_Is it over yet_  
Can I open my eyes  
Is this as hard as it gets  
Is this what it feels to really cry  
Cry

Se obliga a si mismo a quedarse hasta el termino de la canción esta vez, no va a salir corriendo una vez mas, no va a dejar que vean lo débil que ella lo ha vuelto, no va a darles ese gusto, aun le queda un poco de orgullo en su maltratado cuerpo.

Así que se queda y escucha, y la ve tragarse las lágrimas.  
Y lo mata.

Lo mata por que, aunque no debería, lo único que quiere hacer es ir y consolarla, abrazarla y decirle que todo va a estar bien, que esta con ella, que la ama… quiere decirle tantas cosas que simplemente ya no tiene oportunidad de hacer.

_I'm talking in circles_  
I'm lying  
They know it  
Why won't this just all go away?

Lo mata.  
Y sabe que también la esta matando a ella.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

Rachel esta en su casa esa misma noche.  
Mercedes la obligo a ella y a Kurt a reinstaurar las noches de pijamadas y musicales en la casa Hummel-Hudson, y ahora con la incorporación de Quinn y Tina las chicas dominan el lugar. Sus padres no están en casa, supone que ellos ya sabían de esto y despejaron el lugar para los adolescentes. Pero nadie le aviso a él.  
Así que, naturalmente, entrar a su sala y encontrar a casi todas las chicas del club –a Rachel- en pijamas, viendo una vieja comedia romántica no es precisamente lo que esperaba.   
Todas las chicas se congelan al verlo, Kurt solo rueda los ojos y se apresura a explicar que trato de llamarlo a su celular para avisarle pero que lo mandaba al correo de voz cada vez y que Sam va a pasar la noche en casa de Puck.

-Me quede sin batería- explica, sin poder apartar sus ojos de la pequeña morena, quien se rehúsa a verlo y se empeña en mantener los ojos en su regazo.

Camina a la cocina, se hace un emparedado de jamón y queso, se sirve un vaso de leche y sube a su habitación, dejando a su hermano y a las chicas sin decir palabra.

Poco después de la media noche la sed lo despierta, como puede y tratando de no hacer ruido sale de su habitación y baja las escaleras, las chicas y Kurt duermen dispersas por el suelo y la silla de Quinn esta en medio del camino, hay platos con restos de ensaladas y frituras por toda la sala, y la televisión sigue encendida.  
Toma dos vasos de agua de forma rápida y rehace todo el camino de vuelta a su habitación. La puerta del baño se abre y su exnovia queda frente a él.

Momento incomodo.

Ninguno de los dos tiene nada que decir, Finn aun esta tratando de remendar su corazón del ultimo estirón que la chica le otorgo esa tarde en Glee, aun es demasiado pronto para que lo rompa otra vez.

Rachel solo lo observa, como esperando a que diga algo, a que haga algo, así que hace lo único que se le ocurre hacer, lo que siempre lo anima cuando esta triste. La besa.  
La toma de la cintura con una mano, con la otra toma su rostro suavemente, la acerca a él y la besa, dulce y lentamente, con amor, con cariño, como no la ha besado en casi un mes.  
La diva suspira contra sus labios y se aferra a su espalda, no quiere dejarlo ir, no por ahora al menos. El tampoco quiere pero están en el pasillo de su casa, frente a la habitación de sus padres, así que como puede la hace girar y caminar de espaldas a su habitación; cierra la puerta de una patada y la hace llegar hasta la cama.

Se separa de ella y la ve a los ojos.  
Lo vuelve a besar, mientras sus manos ya están haciendo su camino bajo su camiseta, tocando la piel de su estomago. Su corazón hace una voltereta en el pecho.   
No puede creer que esto este pasando, cree que a lo mejor es un sueño mas, uno de los muchos que ha tenido en estos 30 días sin ella, así que no abre los ojos mientras la besa por que teme que al hacerlo se despierte y que ella ya no este ahí; pronto tiene que subir los brazos y separarse de sus labios para que pueda sacarle la camiseta y decide que no es justo que él ya haya perdido la mitad de su ropa mientras ella aun esta vestida por completo, así que abre los ojos mientras le quita la blusa de tirantes lila de su pijama por que por muy asustado que este de despertar y no verla no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad de verla desnuda, de ver ese cuerpo que lo vuelve loco aunque sea por ultima vez.

La recuesta en la cama y traza un camino de besos de sus labios hasta su ombligo, pasando por entre sus senos. La siente arquearse contra el y le encanta. Le baja el pantalón de dormir junto con sus bragas rosas y aprovecha para deshacerse de su bóxer.

Sus cuerpos bailan a un solo compas, creando una melodía que solo ellos pueden escuchar; sus alientos y gemidos entrecortados se mezclan, mas de una vez tiene que morderse el interior de las mejillas para no gritar de placer, recordarse que su mamá y su padrastro están durmiendo en la habitación cerca y que sus paredes no son insonorizadas como las de la casa Berry. Rachel tampoco se queda atrás y varias veces termina mordiéndole, no le molesta, le fascina que haga eso.

Llegan juntos al orgasmo, justo como la primera vez, y Finn no puede evitar recordar que hace mucho que no tiene que llamar al “cartero” gracias a ella, que juntos superaron ese problemas, que ella le ayudo a encontrar una solución y arreglarlo.

La abraza contra su pecho, con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón acelerado, acaricia su espalda y besa su frente. Rachel no dice nada, solo se aferra más a él y cierra los ojos. Sabe que va a quedarse dormida pronto, así que armándose del poco valor que le queda, besa su frente una vez más y deja escapar dos palabras que ha deseado decir desde hace semanas.

-Te amo.

Pronto, el también cae en brazos de Morfeo.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

Se despierta a la mañana siguiente solo en su cama. Sin rastro de la chica por ningún lado.

Baja a la sala, creyendo que tal vez regreso con las chicas y Kurt antes de que estas se dieran cuenta de su ausencia, pero ahí tampoco esta y nadie sabe nada de ella.  
Su auto no esta estacionado frente a la casa.

Regresa a su habitación arrastrando los pies y se deja caer en la cama, entierra la cabeza en la almohada y se permite llorar por ella una vez más.

Lo volvió a abandonar.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

Se pasa el fin de semana encerrado en su casa, no sale con los chicos y no quiere ver a nadie.   
Aun así Blaine lo llega a visitar y con una sola mirada a su rostro Finn sabe que Rachel le conto lo que paso, así que lo ignora, se entierra mas bajo las sabanas y finge que el cantante no existe. Blaine suspira y se levanta de la cama rindiéndose a hablar con el una hora después de su llegada.

Artie y Mike también llegan a verlo.  
Les grita que se larguen en cuanto entran a la habitación.  
A Puck le avienta un zapato incluso antes de que lo salude.

Termina volviendo a ingresar el número de Rachel a la memoria de su celular.  
No tuvo ningún caso borrarlo, reconoce, de todas formas se lo sabia de memoria y no pudo dejar de llamarla por la noche aun cuando ella no contesto.

.

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

La evita lo mas que puede la siguiente semana, incluso considera el faltar a Glee, pero están camino a las Nacionales, no puede defraudar al equipo y al profesor Schue por mas roto que este su corazón, además en esta practica le toca cantar a él y, después de mucho buscar en internet, ha encontrado la canción perfecta.

No es algo que esperarían de él, pero al escucharla no puede evitar pensar en que eso es exactamente lo que siente en ese momento y esa era la tarea, después de todo.

Así que se enfrenta al coro, sentado en un banco, con Brad y el piano acompañándolo nada más.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_  
That don’t bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I’m not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I’m ok  
But that’s not what gets me

Mas de uno reconoce la canción y todos, aun los que no saben cual es como Rory o Brittany, voltean a ver a Rachel. No se siente mal por ello, han hecho lo mismo con él muchas veces antes.   
La morena mantiene la mirada fija en el, se esta obligando a verlo puede notar.

_What hurts the most_  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Esta llorando, siente las lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, pero realmente eso ahora no le importa, ya nada de lo que estos chicos digan o piensen le importa en lo mas mínimo; ellos no entienden, ninguno de ellos lo hace, no importa cuanto traten de apoyarlo, no pueden hacerlo por que no saben lo que se siente, tampoco importa cuantas veces le digan que “Esta bien. Todo mejorara. La vida sigue”. Al diablo con eso! Que saben ellos al fin y al cabo? Ellos nunca han sentido esto, nunca han perdido al amor de su vida.

_It’s hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_  
But I’m doing It  
It’s hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I’m alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

Rachel llora también y las ganas de correr a abrazarla lo abruman, no debería ser así, ya no debería sentir eso, ha pasado un mes, por amor de Dios!   
Aprieta los puños sobre su regazo y sigue con la canción, tiene que terminarla, necesita hacerlo. Necesita que ella entienda que se esta muriendo, que lo esta matando lenta y dolorosamente.

_What hurts the most_  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do…

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o_ **

Se pasa el resto de la tarde en el GYM con Puck y Sam, pegándole a un saco de box con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de descargar ahí toda la rabia y el dolor que tiene dentro, como si el pobre tuviera la culpa de algo.

La culpa es de Rachel.

Poco antes de las 9 de la noche los chicos logran sacarlo de ahí, los tres están muertos de cansancio y de hambre, Finn nunca se ha sentido mas agradecido por tener amigos así, y si, vale, su amistad a pasado por muchas altas y bajas –dormir con la novia del otro, embarazarla, ayudar a que otra de sus novias lo pusiera celoso, robar a una antigua exnovia- y aun así ahí están los 3, unidos para apoyar a un hermano “caído en batalla”.

Al llegar a casa sube directo a su habitación… y el corazón se le cae al estomago.

Ahí esta ella.  
Rachel.

Esta sentada en su cama, con la mirada fija en la puerta, sus ojos están rojos, más rojos de lo que Finn los ha visto en todo el tiempo que tiene de conocerla.

-Lo siento- es lo primero que le dice.

No sabe por que se disculpa. Lo siento por haber venido? Lo siento por no haberme quedado esa noche? Lo siento por terminar lo nuestro? Lo siento por romper tu corazón? No sabe.

-Que haces aquí?

-Necesitaba verte…

-Cuanto tiempo tienes esperando?

-Desde que Glee termino… trate de llamarte pero no contestaste.- recuerda entonces que lanzo su teléfono contra la pared después de que su madre y Burt no dejaran de llamar- Finn, podemos hablar?

-Ahora si quieres hablar? Después de un mes, de todas las veces que trate de llamarte, de todas las veces que me dejaste solo en el armario de limpieza, ahora quieres hablar?

-Por favor… ya no puedo más.

-Y crees que yo si?!- no quiere gritar, de verdad que no, pero no puede contenerse, siente toda la ira y el dolor que creía haber sacado de su sistema horas antes volver a el- Me estas matando, Rachel! Cada vez que te veo, cada vez que oigo tu voz, cada vez que me besas, me matas!

-Lo siento, de acuerdo?! Lo siento mucho!! No tienes idea de como me siento…

-No te atrevas a decir que no tengo idea de que es lo que estas sintiendo!- la corta- Tu causaste esto, Rachel! Tu y tus estúpidos miedos!!

-Ya lo se!- llora, cerrando los ojos, con la voz rota. Se deja caer en la cama una vez más y pasa una mano por su cabello- Nunca quise que esto resultara así, sabes? Creí que seria más fácil, que no dolería tanto. Ya había pasado sin ti la mitad del año pasado, teniendo que verte con Quinn cada día, así que esto no podía ser peor… pero me equivoque, fue peor, fue mil veces peor.

-Entonces porque seguiste?

-Por que creí que era lo mejor.- suelta un suspiro- Por que me asuste… -clavo sus ojos en el una vez mas- Llevo 3 años diciendo lo mucho que te amo pero realmente no me había dado cuenta de cuanto, y cuando el accidente de Quinn paso al fin lo note… y no se supone que debería ser así, Finn. Tenemos 18 años, somos demasiado jóvenes para sentir esto así de fuerte y me asuste por que, si esto siento ahora como será en uno o dos años? Que va a pasar con nosotros cuando me vaya a Nueva York?

-Te dije que iría contigo…

-Pero es eso lo que realmente quieres, Finn?- lo corta- Seguirme a Nueva York, dejar a tu madre y a Burt aquí, a tus amigos, tu vida? No puedo pedirte eso.

-Tu me pediste nada, fue mi decisión.- camino hasta ella y se hinco, tomando sus manos- No lo entiendes, verdad? Yo iría al fin del mundo solo para poder estar contigo. Te amo.

-Aun ahora? Después de todo lo que te hice pasar este mes… aun así me amas?

-Mas que nunca- y sin esperar mas, la beso, por que quería hacerlo, por que podía, por que lo necesitaba.

Sabía que las cosas no estaban del todo arregladas entre ellos, que aun tenían mucho de que hablar, que no podían simplemente volver a lo que eran de la nada, necesitaban confrontar sus demonios…

…pero por ahora todo eso tendría que esperar.  
El mundo entero podría esperar fuera de la puerta de su habitación.  
Porque todo lo que importaba ahora eran ellos dos, juntos, solos, Rachel y Finn, Finn y Rachel, Finchel, simplemente ellos.

Así es como las cosas deben ser...

 


End file.
